Logans Daughter
by Plato
Summary: COMPLETE! BuffyX-men X-over Cerebo detects a new mutant that turns out to be the daughter Logan never knew about.
1. Prologue

For this fic Logan did not leave at the end of the first movie. He stayed with the X-men most going on missions for Xavier. Gambit is also in this fic. I put him around Rogue and Bobby's age which I'm placing them at seventeen. 

Buffy never became the slayer.

I screwed around with the universes so this kind of combines the movie, the cartoon and comics into one universe.

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Buffy or the X-men and I'm not making any money off this.

THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL TO MY BUFFY & THE X-MEN STORY!!

There is Buffy and the X-men in the works.

Pairings: Buffy/Gambit Rogue/Bobby

Prologue

This is a challenge fic that one of my readers had asked me to try. 

Buffy is actually the daughter of Logan and Mystique, but was given to Joyce while a baby 

(eg. Xavier's mind control). She could still have slayer powers (I love Buffy centric fics). She doesn't know this until she gets taken. They also give her claws, but she escapes. She looses control of her powers (eg. goes "feral") and the x-men pick up her signal and search for her. I would prefer this to be in season 1. (because I do not like dawn, riley, any knew characters in season 7). 

The pairings and other things can be up to you. This fic is my version of the second novel for the most part.

Please review!


	2. The Initiative and the unknown mutant

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Buffy Anne Summers didn't know what to do. She was hiding in an abandon building after having escaped from the bastards that held her captive. She couldn't control the way her body was reacting. A strange rage ran through her and she wanted to attack. Her sense of smell had been enhanced so much that her sensory receptors were overloading. She had her hands over her ears trying to block out the sounds that sounded so loud to her. To top it all off she found out that Joyce, her mom, isn't her real mom, and Hank Summer isn't her real father. She only knew that her father was known as Logan. They told her that her mother went by many names but was mostly known as Raven Stockholm. Questions ran through her mind about why her parents gave her up. There was a noise. They had found her. She couldn't resist any longer as the rage inside her consumed her. Twenty-four men and one woman burst into the room she was in. Another thirty men were waiting outside. Their leader was a woman known as Professor Walsh. Buffy stared her in the eye and an animal like growl came from her throat.

"What did you do to me you bitch?"

"Nothing we can't fix once we get you back to the lab."

"I'm not going back there, Walsh."

"Ahh but you will my dear. Agent Finn, subdue the hostile."

Like a wild animal she began attacking ferociously. The twenty-three security lab personnel fired their tranquilizer darts at her. Some hit their marks but she continued to fight even though she began to slow. She had been knocked to the ground and was instantly being held down by eight men. She struggled trying to get free as Maggie Walsh approached with a needle. As she was about to inject Buffy a small explosion drew everyone attention to the newcomers.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! That no way to treat a lady."

A young man, with a Cajun accent, who looked about her age, with auburn hair, and a brown duster, was standing before them holding several charged playing cards as he spoke to the men holding Buffy. Beside him was a woman with dark skin and white hair which was being blown back by the wind. Beside her was a man that Walsh knew all to well.

"So we meet again Wolverine."

"Maggie!" The man known as Wolverine growled menacingly.

_"Help me. Please!"_

Buffy said pleadingly making eye contact with Logan. The other thirty men burst into the room weapons drawn. Their weapons weren't the stun kind.

"Don't let them get hostile 99."

* * *

The fight was on. The white haired lady attacked with such a strong wind that she threw half the men against the wall before they could fire. The auburn haired man was throwing charged up cards that exploded upon impact. The man known as Wolverine moved with such a quickness trying to make his way over to her. Of the eight men that were holding her down four of them let go to raise their weapons to shoot at Logan who was closely making his way to them. The four remaining men realized almost instantly what a mistake that was. Buffy threw the remaining four off of her and jumped up. Before she could turn she felt something prick her neck. Instantaneously she felt her knees go weak.

"You bastard!"

Buffy said through gritted teeth. Her body was now being wracked with pain. She was also feeling as if she would soon pass out which means the needles contents were doing its job. Lying on the ground she pretended to be unconscious, though it was hard with the pain she was feeling. Walsh motioned for the agent named Riley to pick Buffy up. He picked her up and Walsh quickly threw down some gas grenades to cover their escape. He never saw it coming as her claws dug into his chest. Riley Finn fell to the floor while Buffy landed on her feet. With a swiftness and quietness Buffy snuck in behind Walsh and stabbed her in the back.

"I win Bitch!"

The gas soon cleared with the help of the white-haired lady and Buffy could see that the fight was almost over. She noticed one of the men on the ground had his gun raised and was taking aim.

"Look out!"

Buffy said as she pushed Gambit out of the way. She felt the bullet hit her in the shoulder. They both fell to the ground.

"Gambit!" Buffy heard the white haired lady speak.

"Gambit okay Stormy. Not too sure about the femme though."

Gambit looked down at the woman that was lying on top of him. He saw the blood that was slowly coming out of her shoulder. Gambit watched it for a second and saw as the bullet literally pop out and the wound heal. He turned her over to see her eyes clenched tightly. Her face had become very pale. Finally Buffy spoke.

_"Help me…"_ She said softly before passing out completely.

* * *

The plane had been quiet for most of the trip. Storm was flying, Gambit was navigating, and Wolverine kept checking on Buffy who was asleep on one of the chairs.

"Stay away from me! No!" Wolverine and the others heard Buffy scream. "Leave me alone!"

Wolverine and Gambit ran toward the chair to find it empty. They heard the sound of her claws slashing at something. They found Buffy hunched in a corner slashing at an invisible foe.

"I won't go back with you Walsh. Leave me alone!"

"Chéri?" "Darlin!'" Gambit and Wolverine called at the same time.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." Wolverine said softly.

"I got to get away. I got to hide."

Gambit and Wolverine watched as Buffy began changing randomly into different people. Finally her eyes began to show recognition as she changed back onto her original form.

"Help me please! I can't control it."

They saw her eyes cloud back over right before she attacked. She moved toward Wolverine. He anticipated her move and grabbed her arms and pinning them to her. She fought him like a wild animal. Her eyes met his and she spoke before she passed out. Wolverine was stunned.

_"Help me Daddy."_

* * *

The plane landed a short time later and Logan exited the plane carrying the blonde girl that just claimed to be his daughter. The three of them entered the mansion.

"Logan! You're back."

Wolverine looked up to see a girl no older than the one he was carrying coming toward him. She was wearing black leather that made the white streak in her hair stand out. Logan handed the girl in his arms to Gambit.

"Take her to Jean. I'll be down there soon." Gambit nodded and left. "You miss me kid?"

"Not really." She said while giving him a hug.

"Mm. How you doing?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

Before he could answer a young blond boy came to stand beside Rogue.

"Who's this?"

Logan asked. He had remembered seeing Marie spending time with this boy. He had been too busy helping Xavier to notice him.

"Oh, this is Bobby. He's my-"

"I'm her boyfriend. Call me Iceman."

Bobby Drake said as he gripped Logan hand and used his powers enough to turn Logan's hand slightly blue.

"Right. Boyfriend? So how do you guys-"

"Well, we're still working on that." Bobby told him.

"So, who was that you brought in?"

Rogue asked remembering the day he had given her a ride.

"She's the one the Professor sent us for. She's also claiming to be my daughter."

"Daughter? Wow. Go check on her. I know you're dying to find out whether she is or not. We can talk later."

Logan nodded his thanks and headed for the lab.

* * *

Wolverine sat in the med lab waiting for the results of Jean's test. He wanted it confirmed that this girl was his daughter. Her similarities to him were obvious now. She has his height, her face is shape like his, and she has his eyes. He sat by her bed hoping she would wake up so they could talk. The door to the lab opened and a tall petite red head came out.

"There's no uncertainty about it Logan, she's your daughter."

"My daughter? I have a daughter. When? How?"

"If you don't know how by now Logan-"

"I mean I know how I just don't know when it could have happened. Do you know who her mother is?"

"I believe I do. It's in all probability that her mother is Mystique."

"Mystique? Jean, are you sure?"

"Ran the test three times to be sure Logan." Jean told him.

"Thanks."

Dr. Jean Grey put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Congratulations Logan, it's a girl."

Logan nodded, smiled slightly, and sat quietly looking at his daughter. A moan from the bed drew them both out of their thoughts. Logan watched anxiously as her eyes began to flutter open. He notices that her eyes were clear and not glossy looking. Jean immediately went into doctor mode.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Where am I?"

"You're at Charles Xavier's school for the gifted. I'm Doctor Jean Grey, and I believe you've already met Logan."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Buffy Summers, or least that's the name my adoptive parent gave me." There was brief moment of silence between them.

"Now that I'm sure you're okay, I'll leave you two to talk." She looked at Logan. "The Professor wanted Storm and I to check out that mutant that tried to attack the president. We need you to baby-sit for us. Scott went with the Professor to see Magneto. They should be back before everyone awakes in the morning."

Logan nodded before turning his attention back to his daughter.

"I'm still finding it hard to believe I have a daughter."

"I know what you mean. Imagine my shock when they told me that I was adopted. I didn't believe them at first, but when I saw the pictures I knew it was true."

"Tell me what happened to you. How'd you ended up with those bastards?"

"Three years ago, I was taken from my home in Los Angeles. Mom and I were just sitting down to dinner when these men dressed in black busted through the windows and doors. My mutant abilities were just starting to show. Everything's a little fuzzy after that. The next thing I remember was waking up in their lab. They were trying to make me their perfect weapon against you." Buffy told Logan not being able to meet his glance. "They didn't realize I inherited my father's will. I tried to escape at every chance I got. What exactly is this place?"

"A safe haven where mutants can use their powers freely. A place where mutants can learn control over their powers. The man who runs this place found your mutant signature." Logan told her and Buffy nodded and continued.

"Ever since they gave me these enhancements I haven't been able to control my powers. Sometimes, I'm just fine and out of nowhere I become wild. I'm so afraid I'm going to hurt somebody."

"We'll talk to the Professor when he gets back."

* * *

**THAT'S THE FIRST PART. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THIS STORY IS A WORK IN PROGRESS AND I HAVE THE MAJORITY OF IT WRITTEN.**

**SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOME MORE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Home invasion

**NOTES**: Wow a total of twenty-three reviews between the two sites I posted on. You guys rock. So as a reward you get another chapter.

**PACKRAT**: Right now it's just a few names. Giles will make an appearance later. Like I said in the prologue Buffy never became the slayer so this throws her universe out the window, though I might throw in a vampire or something.

**MIZ**: Mystique will make her appearance later.

**JAMMIESMM**: Yes Stryker and Maggie were working together. You'll find out more when Mystique explains her tale. As for the metal skeleton yes she does. You'll just have to wait to see how I worked around that. Enhancements? Wait and see.

**CATLIMERE**: Yes the Initiative is part of Weapon X. As for Stryker you have to wait and see.

I stated in the Prologue that Buffy, Remy, Bobby, Rogue, and John are all 17. I know some people never read the prologues because I'm one of them. 8)

I want to also say thanks to everyone else who reviewed because without you my stories would mean nothing.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**!

* * *

Logan tried to sleep but his sleep was filled with images of his past. He woke up gasping and knew he would sleep no more. He decided to get up and have a look around. His first stop was Buffy's room. Upon opening the door he found the room was empty. Using his nose he began to follow her scent. He heard the sound of the TV going and soon found a young boy flipping the channels by blinking his eyes. He talked to him for a minute before finding Buffy in the kitchen with Bobby eating ice cream.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep either?" Buffy asked her dad.

"Not really tired. What are you doing up?"

"I had a really bad dream and when I couldn't sleep I thought I would find the kitchen. I've been talking with Bobby here."

Logan went to the fridge to get something to drink. He looked over at Bobby.

"Is there anything other than chocolate milk to drink?"

"There should be some soda in that small cupboard."

Logan moved the cupboard and grabbed a soda. Moving beside his daughter he took off the cap. He started to drink when he held it out to Bobby. Bobby took the soda and blew lightly into the bottle making it a cool refreshing drink.

"That is so cool. With power like that, I haven't had to worry about my ice cream melting." Buffy said with a smile.

"Thanks." Logan told him.

"No problem."

Logan began drinking his root beer when he turned his head at a sound. He looked over at his daughter to see if she had heard it too. Buffy nodded her head and stood up to follow her father.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"Shh!"

Logan said as he moved toward the door. Bobby watched him for a second before going to look out the window. Buffy knew her father would take out the intruder that was heading toward the kitchen. She followed Bobby to the window to see what was happening on the grounds. She could hear that the man had entered the kitchen. Keeping herself calm she waited to grab Bobby and shove him to the floor.

"You picked the wrong house bub."

Wolverine had just grabbed the guy when a tremendous shrieking went through the house. The shrieking was terrible for everyone but it hurt Logan and Buffy the most. Dropping to her knees in pain she looked up to see that her father was struggling with the man and the gun was pointed at Bobby. She barely got Bobby to the ground as the bullets hit the spot he had been mere seconds ago. It had only been a few seconds, but to Buffy it felt like an eternity when the screaming finally stopped. She looked up in time to see her father stick his claws into the man. A wild look that Buffy recognized in herself was showing on his face. He looked at her.

"You alright?"

"Beside the killer headache, I'm fine."

"Good. Come on."

Logan grabbed her hand as she grabbed Bobby's arm. They ran into the hallway where there were more soldiers.

"Stay here." He told them.

* * *

Logan had lost track of his daughter during the fight. He had seen her run with Bobby to the elevator. He had just hoped that she hadn't been stunned like the boy he was carrying. Taking the boy to the hidden emergency exit, he saw a very well muscled boy that he knew as Colossus.

"Hey. Take him. He's stunned."

"I can help you."

"Help them."

Logan told him before heading off to find his daughter. Her scent was close by and he knew more and more soldiers were coming. The sound of an explosion and Rogue's scream made him head in their direction. Making his way to the second level he knew that some more soldiers would soon join them. He could smell that they were making their way downstairs. As Bobby, Rogue, John, and Remy reached the bottom step he saw his unconscious daughter being carried by Remy. He heard the front door slam open and jumped from the second floor landing on the soldiers. His claws quickly took out the one he missed. Retracting his claws, he went to check on his daughter.

"The femme okay Monsieur. She just stunned. Took ten darts before they got her down, but not before she took them out. Xander and Willow were able to get to the passage."

Wolverine nodded as he could see and hear that she was sleeping.

"Let's go." They started for the front door, but stopped when the copter was blocking their path. "Come on this way."

Logan led them to the emergency escape hatch, which had closed. Bobby rapped on it and it soon opened. Bobby went in first followed by Rogue and John. Logan faced Remy.

"Get her out of here."

Remy nodded as Logan pushed them in and shut the door. Turning he faced the soldiers.

"You wanna shoot me? Shoot me!"

"Don't shoot him!" A voice said loudly from around the corner. "Not yet. Wolverine.

We'll I must admit, this is certainly the last place…I'd expected to find you or your daughter. How long has it been? Sixteen years? You haven't changed one bit. Me, on the other hand-nature."

Logan's claws retracted slowly as he recognized the voice.

* * *

The quartet ran through the underground corridors. Rogue stopped suddenly and called out to the others.

"Wait! Wait! You guys, we gotta to do something. They're gonna kill him."

"He can handle himself. Let's go," said John.

"Bobby!"

"John's right. Dad can handle himself, but I'm going back for him." Buffy's groggy voice said from Remy's arm. "I've got a plan. You, Rogue, and Remy keep going. We'll catch up with you."

"I'm going with you amour." Gambit said. Buffy thought about it for a moment, and nodded.

"Alright, but he and Rogue need to find us some wheels. My cousin Scott has a car here. He won't mind if I borrow it. Now go! Hurry!"

Buffy moved a little sluggishly down the passageway. She was still feeling the effects of the darts. They made it to the passageway door. Remy slowly opened the passage way and upon hearing who was out their felt Buffy's body tensed.

"I didn't realize Xavier was taking in animals-even animal as unique as you and your daughter."

"If we're animals, it because you made us like this." Buffy's voice said from behind Logan.

"Who are you?" Logan asked trying to keep the attention off his daughter.

"You don't remember?"

"You're little memory trick may have worked on my father, but I remember every detail of the pain you put me through."

Before Buffy's wild side could take over the room became cold. Soon a huge thick ice wall was keeping her away from the soldiers.

"No! No!" Buffy heard her dad scream out. She was brought back to her senses.

"Come on dad. Let's go."

Buffy said as she put a hand on her father's arm. Logan just stared at the ice and touched it at the same time the man on the other side did.

"Go! I'll be fine."

"But we won't…I won't. I need you daddy."

Logan turned and looked at his daughter and knew that he needed to consider her safety. As they heard the whirring of a mechanical device Logan grabbed Buffy's hand and headed for the passageway.

"Go. Keep going."

Logan said to Bobby and Remy. The four of them ran until they came to a ladder. Everyone quickly climbed up into the garage. Rogue and John were waiting for them. Logan moved toward the car.

"All right. Get in. Get in!"

"I'm driving," said John.

"Hey. Maybe next time." Logan responded.

"I don't think we're all going to fit," said Rogue.

"We will. You three in back. Remy in the front."

"Where are you going to sit?" Remy asked.

"In your lap. You'll see. I'll barely take up any room."

The group watched as Buffy began to shrink and get younger. She was now looking to be about five, and was wearing a pair of jean overalls. Her hair was done in the style of two pigtails. Logan realized this is probably what his daughter had looked like when she was five. Remy lifted her up and placed her on his lap. He buckled the seatbelt securely around them.

"This is Cyclops' car." Bobby informed Logan.

"Oh yeah?"

Logan said as he drew out his claw and put it into the ignition. He looked at Buffy who just smiled innocently at him. She had known that her cousin was at some sort of private school she just didn't know it was this one until Logan had mentioned him and the Professor. Revving the engine the car took off as fast as Logan could get it to go.

"What the hell was that back there?" John asked.

"Stryker. His name is Stryker." Logan told them.

"Who is he?" Rogue asked.

"He's an evil bastard who ordered the experiments on me. Thinks being a mutant is a disease, but will use us as long as he can control us."

Buffy said in her normal voice, which didn't match her body. The car was silent as they drove toward a destination that only Logan knew. John reached over the front seat to turn on the radio.

"I don't like uncomfortable silences."

"What are you doing?" Rogue asked just before the stereo blared an N'SYNC song. Everyone groaned at the noise.

"That so gives me the right to make fun of Scotty when I see him." Buffy said, the music not helping her headache.

John tried another button hoping to get the CD player. A compartment had opened up where the radio had been.

"I don't think that's the CD player."

Logan picked up what the device was offering and looked at it. Pressing a button he gets it to beep.

"Sit back." He tells John.

"Where are we going?" John asked before sitting back completely.

"Storm and Jean are in Boston. We'll head that way."

"My parents live in Boston." Bobby told them.

"Good," said Logan.

The car ride was making Buffy sleepy as she rested her head on Gambit chest. Gambit smiled down at her. She had soon fallen asleep to the rhythmic beating of Remy's heart.

* * *

I hope you like it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Secrets revealed

**NOTES**: I had planned on updating this on Wednesday, but I had some computer trouble but it's fixed now to bring you all the latest chapter.

Thanks to** Unkownsummers, JammiesMM, Catlimere, Cutiepie, Sean Malloy-1, charmedfanatic3000, Wiccasweetie87, Water Angel1, Rood-Roosie, Crystal Cheyenne, Aaron, and manticore-gurl071134 **for their wonderful reviews.

When I get a lot or nice ones it makes me want to update.

**Cutiepie**: Willow and Xander are just two mutants who go to the school. Buffy just happened to save the from Stryker's men

My answer to how Buffy can change with her claws is in this chapter.

This is one of my favorite chapters to write so I hope you like it as much as I do.

**PEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Day light had broken by the time they arrived at Bobby's parent's house. Buffy had still been asleep and Remy tried his best not to wake her as he carried her toward the house. Bobby opened the door with the spare key that his family hid outside.

"Mom? Dad? Ronny? Is anybody home?"

The answer he received was silence. The only sound that could be heard was John opening and shutting his lighter repeatedly. Logan shut the door behind him.

"I'll try and find you some clothes. Remy, you can take Buffy to the first bedroom on the left, and John, don't burn anything."

Remy moved towards the stairs followed by Rogue and Bobby. John looked around the house and he found himself looking at the photos on the wall. The look on his face said he wished he had a caring family like this one. Logan tried the communicator but received nothing but static. Putting the communicator back in his pocket he moved toward the refrigerator. Upon opening it, he found what he was looking for. Taking the bottle cap off, he took a long sip of his beer. A soft clattered alerted him that he was not alone and immediately he turned and pointed with his claws. A gray and white cat was sitting on top of the counter. It came toward Logan and began licking his claws.

"A little jumpy homme?"

Remy asked upon seeing Logan bare his claws, and then seeing the cat licking them. Logan retracted his claws instantly. An outside door opening drew their attention. They turned to greet Bobby's parents and brother.

"Hey, Ronny. Next time you-Who the hell are you?" Bobby's dad asked.

"Uh-" Logan started as Bobby and Rogue came down the stairs. "Bobby."

"Honey," started Bobby's mom. "Aren't you supposes to be at school?"

"Bobby, who are these guys?" His dad asked.

"Uh, this is Professor Logan, and my fellow student Remy Lebeau. There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Bobby had just got done explaining to his parents and brother that he was a mutant. John was once again playing with his lighter. The room was silent until his mother spoke.

"So, uh…when did you first know you were a-a-"

"A mutant?" John supplied the word having moved on to lighting the lighter.

"Would you cut that out?" Bobby's mom spoke harshly.

"You have to understand…" Dad started. "We thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted."

"Bobby is gifted." Rogue said to his father.

"We know that. We just didn't realize he was-"

"We still love you, Bobby." His mom told him. "It's just this mutant problem is a little-"

"What mutant problem?" Logan asked.

"Complicated." Bobby's mother finished.

"What exactly are you a professor of, Mr. Logan?"

"PE, of course."

Everybody turned to look at Buffy who was coming down the stairs wearing a pretty pink spring dress.

"Hello, I'm Buffy Logan. I must say you're beds are very comfortable. I was more exhausted than I thought. I hope we weren't inconveniencing you."

Buffy went over and shook all three of their hands. Her adopted mother said she could charm the socks off of anyone. She went over to stand by her father and Remy. Remy was taking an appreciative look at the view beside him. Buffy blushed and Logan gave him a look that said don't even think about it.

"No my dear. We were just talking about Bobby's special gift."

"You should see what he can do," said Rogue.

Bobby's mother picked up her cup to take a drink. Bobby touched the side of the cup and within seconds the coffee was a block of ice. His mother gasped and sat the saucer with the coffee ice down.

"I can do a lot more than that."

"Oh, Ronny!" His mom says as her second son leaves in a huff. "This is all my fault."

"Actually, they discovered that males are the one who carry the mutant gene and pass it on…" John stated. "So, it's his fault."

A beeping noise interrupted the talk they were having. Logan realized it was the communicator. He excused himself. Buffy walked over to John and smacked him across the back of his head.

"You're not helping."

"Bobby, have you ever tried not being a mutant?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Drake, Bobby is still the same person you have come to love. Just because he has a special gift doesn't make him any different from anyone else. Think of it this way, if Bobby had turned out to be great at pitching, and got signed to a major league team then you would be very proud of him. It's the same thing only Bobby special gift involves ice and coldness."

Logan had heard the end part of the speech and was proud of his daughter.

"We have to go now." Logan stated gruffly.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"Now!"

"Logan, what's wrong?" Rogue asked as she began to follow him. Buffy turned to Bobby's parents.

"Please think about what I said."

* * *

The situation in front of the house had grown intense. Logan's claws had popped out before he'd even gotten out the door. Five out of six of them stood on the porch. Upon seeing the situation Buffy had switched back down to her five year old form.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air." She heard one of the officer's say.

"What's going on here?" Logan asked.

"Ronny," said Bobby.

"I said drop the knives." Buffy heard the officer speak again and then heard the ones at the back door.

"This is just a misunderstanding."

"Put the knives down."

"I can't."

Logan raised his arm to show the officer. The officer was just about to fire when a little blonde blur blocked his path.

"Daddy? What's going on daddy?" The little girl cried. "Please don't hurt my daddy. I'm scared daddy. Pick me up. Pick me up."

The claws on Logan's hands slowly retracted as he moved to pick the girl up. Logan began muttering soothing words to her. He heard her whisper.

_"Am I good or what?"_

Logan fought to keep the smile off his face as he heard the sound of a jet engine. The cops never knew what hit them as the wind picked them up. John blew the officers standing closest to them away when he used his lighter with his mutant power. Logan still holding Buffy ran toward the jet followed by the others. Logan when they were on the plane put her down.

"And for the best performance of a crying five year old played by a teenager…" Buffy stopped upon seeing the blue man.

"Guten tag."

"Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"Kurt Wagner. But in the Munich circus, I was known as the Incredible Nightcrawler-"

"Yeah, save it. Storm?" Logan said as he took a seat.

"We're outta here."

Logan turned to see his daughter talking with the other children. From where he sat he could hear the majority of the conversation.

"Buffy, do you have the same claws as Logan in you?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah. It called Adamantium. It's the strongest metal in the world. It's indestructible, and it is fused into my body."

"How do you still manage to shift like that?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not sure. One of the reasons Stryker put it in me was he thought it would stop me from changing. He ran every test he could think of to explain it. His final theory is that something in my body chemistry allows the metal to change with me."

Logan didn't know what to think, but he knew he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his daughter when this was all over with. He gave her a smile as he moved to talk to Storm and Jean.

* * *

They were now in the air and away from Boston. Buffy had transformed back to her normal self and was talking to Remy. Logan watched for a bit before going up front.

"How far are we?"

"We're actually coming up on the mansion now." Jean told him. "So, how are you enjoying fatherhood?"

"I'm still getting used to it, but Buffy is amazing. She's been through so much already."

"I've got two signals approaching," said Storm. "Coming in fast."

_"Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend to 20,000 feet."_ The female voice came over the radio. _"Return with our escort to Hanscom Air Force base. You have ten seconds to comply."_

"Wow. Somebody sounds angry."

"I wonder why." Logan said looking at Pyro who had burned the last two cops.

_"We are coming up alongside you to escort you…to Hanscom Air Force base. Lower your altitude now." _A pilot motioned for them to go down. _"Repeat, lower your altitude to 20,000 feet. This is your last warning."_

No one said anything and just watched as the planes left their sides and fell back behind them.

"They're falling back," said Storm. A beeping noise alerted everyone. "They're marking us."

"What?" Logan asked.

"They're going to fire. Hang on."

Storm told everyone as she began to maneuver the plane to outrun the military planes. Everyone began scrambling to get his or her belt on. Buffy having never put one on before was having trouble getting her harness fastened.

"I gotta shake them." Storm said as she did a complete roll.

"Please don't do that again," said John.

"I agree," replied Logan. "Don't we have any weapons in this heap?"

Everyone noticed the sky began to grow darker as storm began controlling the weather around them. Many tornadoes began to form in the sky.

_"Cool,"_ whispered Buffy.

Storm maneuvered them through and around the tornadoes with ease. The military planes were not able to handle the weather and were being torn apart. The last plane however managed to fire two missiles before ejecting.

"Everybody okay back there?" Jean asked.

"No," said Logan.

"I now know what a James Bond martini feels like." Buffy told her.

The console began beeping once again. Everyone looked at it to see that they had two missiles coming their way.

"Oh, my God. There's two of 'em."

Storm told them as she began to take deep breathes to calm herself. They were all becoming slightly nervous. Jean began using her power to concentrate on detonating one of the missiles. After several seconds they heard an explosion. Jean tried to get the second one but her concentration failed as the missile bounced off the top of the plane and exploded. The tail of the jet was missing creating a huge hole that was sucking everything it could out. The plane was going down. Before Buffy could do anything to prevent it her body was picked up by the wind.

"Dad!" She screamed as she tried to grab on to the last seat.

"BUFFY!" Remy cried out as her body flew out the plane. "BUFFY!"

"NO!" Logan screamed.

* * *

**I couldn't help myself. A CLIFFHANGER! I hope to have the next part up soon as this story is still far from over. I f like my story please REVIEW!**


	5. A mother's love

**Let me say thanks to: SingingMime, Wiccasweetie87, Illusia, miz, ManiacPlea, Prophetess Of Hearts, manticore-gurl071134, jammiesMM, charmedfanatic3000, Catlimere, and CrystalCheyenne**.

**Illusia**: I only have the majority of it finished. Im actually almost posted everything I wrote. Ive been trying to write faster to keep up with demand.

**Miz**: I wont put a list of all her powers until Im sure I dont want to give any more. Just bear with me.

Your reviews keep me writing. I hope you like the next chapter.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**B**uffy felt the air rushing up around her as her body was pulled from the plane. She was freefalling. She was wishing more than anything that she was a bird and could fly. Suddenly she wasnt falling anymore but flying. Looking down at herself she had become a huge eagle. Buffy couldnt believe this. She heard a poof that broke her concentration and she reverted back to her normal form. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her and a strange sensation. She felt slightly dizzy as they hit the plane floor. Closing her eyes she made sure they wouldnt go anywhere again as she dug her claws into the floor. The plane began to slow down and the back end closed up. Everyone was looking around trying to figure out what was going on. Buffy noticed the look between her dad and Jean.

"Jean?" Storm asked.

"Its not me."

The plane suddenly stopped mere feet from the ground. Everyone was panting and looking around to see what stopped them.

"When will these people learn to fly?" Buffy heard a male voice say.

When the plane was at a normal level again Wolverine unbuckled and grabbed his daughter in a big huge hug.

"I thought I lost you. Are you alright?"

"Im fine. What a rush that was, I may never let go of you again. You've come to mean so much to me. I love you.  
I love you too dad."

* * *

**E**veryone had gotten off the plane except Buffy. She had seen her real mother when the strange man called Magneto had stopped their plane from crash landing. She was sitting on the floor of the plane her back against the wall. Her thoughts kept going back to her mother, and why she would give her up. The sound of the plane door opened, alerting Buffy that someone was coming to join her. It was Remy. He took a seat beside Buffy.

"Thought ya might like some company. Buffy didn't say anything. What you hiding from Chere?"

"I'm not hiding from anything. Remy gave Buffy a look. What? Well maybe just a little. What if the reason she gave me away was because she never really wanted me? What if when we meet she doesnt like me? What if..."

"Enough with the what ifs Chere. The only way youre gonna find out is if you go out there and give her a chance. Once she takes a good look at you, youll have stolen her heart like you did your fathers and mine."

"I stole youre heart?" He nodded his head.

"Since the first time we met, and you saved my life I knew after that you would have my heart."

"Oh Remy, that such a sweet thing to say."

"Remy only speaks the truth."

Remy said drawing her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. The two sat like that content with just being with each other. Buffy turned her head slightly to look up at Remys face. A charming smile was plastered on his face that made Buffy feel faint. They continued to look at each other and slowly their faces came together until their lips met lightly. They broke apart.

"That was nice-" Her voice faded out and Remy saw her eyes began to cloud over.

"Buffy?"

"Remy, get out of here! She said in a strangle voice as she pushed him away. I dont want to hurt you." Remy barely avoided being skewered when Buffy suddenly attacked him.

"I cant control it. Get Logan!"

She ran wildly from the plane and Remy could do nothing but watch.

* * *

**R**emy ran from the plane not sure on whether he should follow Buffy or get Logan. Not seeing Buffy anywhere he knew his choice was made. He ran over to the group.

"Logan! Logan! All eyes turned toward the desperate looking Cajun. Buffys gone. It happened again. Just like on the plane when we found her. She had that same wild look in her eyes."

"Damn! Was she changing?"

"No. Logan started in the direction Buffy had gone. Im going with you."

"Who is she?" Mystique asked having the feeling she knew this girl.

"She's our daughter." Logan said without stopping.

Mystique couldnt move at first. Giving up her daughter had been the hardest thing she had ever done, and she had always wondered what had become of her. She could only watch as they walked away. Logan was glad that she decided not to follow. He wasnt sure how Buffy would take having her mother around in the state she was in. Logan could tell that Buffy was moving fast. As they moved further into the woods Logan picked up an unusual scent for this time of year. They both heard two animalistic growls. Picking up their pace they arrived just in time to see Buffy stick both her claws into huge brown grizzly bear. Both Buffy and the bear fell to the ground. Neither one was moving. Logan and Remys reflexives kicked in and they ran to her without any thought of making sure the bear was dead. Buffys claws retracted as Logan pulled her limp body off the bear. Logan could see that she was fighting to keep her eyes open. They were once again clear.

_"Getting stronger.__ Cant control it."  
_

She spoke tiredly before she fell back limply. Logan carefully lifted her body into his arm, and the three of them returned to camp.

* * *

**T**he camp was quiet as most everyone slept. Upon returning with Buffy, Logan headed straight for his tent not giving Mystique the chance to talk to him. He had been checking on Buffy once again when the flap to his tent opened. He knew that she would come eventually. At first neither one of them spoke. Mystique bent down and gently moved the blonde hair that blocked her daughters face. She stared at her for along time, before finally speaking.

"I never thought I would get the chance to see her again. Shes so beautiful."

"Why? Mystique and Logan looked down at their daughter whose eyes remained closed as she spoke. Why did you give me up?"

Buffy opened her eyes to look up at her mother. She propped herself up on her arm.

"I didnt want to give you up, but to keep you safe I knew I had to. Eighteen years I ago I ran into a woman by the name of Maggie Walsh. She told me that she wanted to help me. I believed her and the next thing I knew I was being strapped down to a table. This woman known as Walsh implanted me with sperm from Logan. I believe she was linked with Stryker. I had never been so scared in my life to find myself carrying the child of a man I had never met. They had made it very clear that I would never get to see you once you were born. On the day that I gave birth to you was the day Logan made his escape. They left you in the room with me, and a guard to watch us. You began crying and I went to pick you up but the guard stopped me. It broke my heart to hear you cry so much so that I attacked the guard with a bedpan. I quickly put the man in my bed and pulled the covers over him. I quickly changed into him and grabbed you. I headed for the door and told the guard outside that you needed to be fed. When I finally got us clear of the compound it was nighttime. You and I lived on the street for several weeks until you began to get sick. It was one of the hardest decisions I have ever made, but I knew it was what I had to do. I shadowed this couple for several days and I knew that they would take care of you. I left a note attached to you and knocked on their door. It broke my heart to see her pick you up. I love you so much. After this is all over I would really like the chance to spend time with you. To get to know the fine woman my daughter has become."

"I'd like that. Can dad come too?"

"It's up to Logan."

"Well see when that time comes. I think you need to lie back down and get some sleep. Were going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"Will you both stay with me tonight?" Buffy asked them. Mystique looked at Logan and a silent message passed between them.

"I think that can be arranged."

Mystique moved to lie down on Buffys left side facing her while Logan laid down on her right wrapping an arm around her. Within minutes Buffy was sleeping contently between her two parents.

* * *

**J**ean woke the group a little before dawn. They knew how important it was to get to Alkali Lake. Buffy was sitting on the floor of the plane talking quietly with her mother. Beside them were Magneto and John just sitting quietly. Remy, Bobby, and Rogue were looking at the leather uniforms.

"Why don't we get uniforms?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, where's ours? Bobby asked.

"They're on order. Should arrive in a few years."

Logan told them as he shut the closet. The trio turned to face Magneto who was chuckling at them. He looked at Rogue.

"We love what youve done with your hair."

Rogue moves toward him taking off her glove. Bobby grabs her before she could go any further.

"Hey, hey. Come on. Let's go."

Bobby pulls her away. Buffy looks up to see her mother now chuckling. Buffy doesnt say anything but gives them both a hard glare before getting up and leaving.

"Hey, you okay?" Buffy asked Rogue when she caught up to them.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. If wasn't for them I wouldn't have this streak in my hair. I could have killed a lot people because of what they did, and Logan almost did die trying to save me."

Buffy just nodded and put up a mental note to ask her father about it later. Remy came up and put a comforting arm around her.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Mission Impossible?

Let me say thanks to those who have reviewed every chapter.

**THANK YOU: Crystal Cheyenne, Catlimere, Miz, and charmedfanatic3000**. If I missed anyone I apologize.

Let me give a shout out to my biggest fan **BlackCat200**. Glad to see you're reading this.

Thanks to all those who reviewed. I am truly grateful for all of them. To answer your questions just keep reading.

**On with the story! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"All right, this is a topographic map of the dam." Storm was briefing once they had landed the plane at the dam. "This is the spillway. You see these density changes in the terrain? They're tire tracks."

"That's the entrance." Logan stated.

"Mm-hmm. And this shows the depth of the ice that's covering the ground. Now, this is recent water activity. If we go in there, Stryker could flood the spillway. Can you teleport inside?"

Storm looked toward Kurt.

"No. I have to be able to see where I'm going…otherwise I could wind up inside a wall."

"I'll go," said Logan. "I have a hunch he'll want me alive."

"NO! You can't. Not without me. Someone needs to be there to watch your back. I can't lose you." Buffy hugged her father tightly.

"You both know that whoever goes into the dam…needs to be able to operate the spillway mechanism. What do you intend to do?" Magneto asked. "Scratch it with your claws?"

"Do you always have to be such a prick or were you just born that way?"

Buffy asked Magneto with such a glare. Magneto actually laughed at that but then his face returned to being serious as he looked at Wolverine.

"I'll take my chances."

"But I won't." Magneto said looking toward Mystique.

* * *

Two bodies made their way toward the spillway. Buffy was very adamant about going. She told them she would go alone if they didn't let her come. Besides she had a score to settle in this too. She and her mother, who was in the form of Wolverine, moved together down the spillway.

"Stryker!" Mystique's voiced echoed through the spillway.

"Show yourself you bastard?" The two looked around and saw a camera above the door.

"Stryker!"

After several seconds two side doors opened from the wall and at least ten men stepped out. They both raised their hands slowly.

"Either one of you move and you're dead."

Two guards approached them with metal restraints. They placed it on them effectively pinning their arms to their chest. Once they were sure their prisoners were secured they led them through the big door. They stood on a platform while Stryker and some more men came in through another door. Buffy could hear Stryker talking.

"The one thing I know better than anyone is my own work. Seal the room. Bring me the girl. Shoot the other."

"Step away!" One of the soldiers yelled.

That was when the two sprang into action. Mystique reverted back to her original form, while Buffy just made herself smaller. They began attacking the guards with a variety of karate moves and using the guards to deflect the bullets which were mostly being aimed at Mystique. Together the two slid into the control room just as the doors shut. Mystique went to one of the computers and Buffy stood behind her.

"Pretty good moves you have there." Her mother told her.

"Well, I was trained to be able to take on dad, but he couldn't control me." Her mother nodded. She spoke into her communicator.

"We're in." Buffy heard her dad speak through her communicator.

"That's my girl."

Buffy smiled slightly and then looked at the screen off to her left. The missing children from the school were on it. Buffy could tell that Stryker was trying to get the door open. There was an explosion that vibrated the door. Mystique turned to look at the door.

"Keep working. I'll handle them should they get through."

Several minutes later the door began to creak open. Buffy ready her claws. Part of the door fell away and she quickly withdrew her claws. The rest of the group was there minus John, Remy, Bobby, and Rogue.

"Have you found it?" Magneto asked.

"A large portion of energy from the dam has been diverted to this chamber." Mystique showed them on the screen.

"Cerebro," muttered Storm.

"There it is," said Magneto.

"Can you shut it down from here?" Storm asked her.

"No."

Mystique said in a way that Buffy didn't quite believe her. It was something in the way her mother spoke and her body language.

"Come. There's little time." Magneto said as he headed for the door.

"Not without us," said Jean.

Magneto and Mystique shared a look and Buffy knew that something was up between the two.

"Oh my. The children," said Storm upon seeing the monitor. "Kurt, will you come with me?"

"Yes."

"Where are they?"

Logan began looking over the monitors and saw Stryker and a dark haired woman on one of them. He checked another screen and saw them continue down the hall.

"They're being held in a cell one level down." Mystique told them.

Buffy heard her father whisper Stryker's name. He looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to him and made eye contact with Buffy. He whispered to Buffy.

_"Stay with your mother. I love you."_

_"I love you too. Be careful."_

_"You too."_ He said to her before taking off his communicator and slipping out.

"Okay, Buffy and I will try to find Scott and the professor." Jean told Storm.

"Will you two be alright without us?"

"Yeah we'll be fine," said Jean.

"Where's Logan?" Storm asked.

"He went after Stryker." Buffy said quietly as everyone turned to look at her.

"You let him go?" Jean asked.

"It's something he needs to do by himself. The answer to the past might be within these walls. Come on, we got work to do."

* * *

Jean and Buffy followed behind Mystique and Magneto. Buffy noticed the looks the two kept sharing. She also noticed that Jean didn't look right. About the same time Jean saw him Buffy had smelt him. Jean reached out and pushed Magneto and Mystique to the ground.

"Go! We'll take care of him!" Buffy told them.

"This is one quarrel we cannot get involved in, my dear." Mystique hesitated looking at her daughter.

"Go on! I'll meet you at the chamber as soon as I can."

Buffy told her as Jean used her powers to push Scott back against the wall. Buffy watched her mother leave. She ran to catch up with Jean.

"Scott!" She heard Jean call his name.

Buffy was following his scent when she saw the flash of Scott's beam. She saw Jean holding it back with her powers. Before Buffy could do anything there was bright flash as Jean pushed the beam back sending them both flying. Buffy quickly checked on Jean who was out. Moving toward where she saw Scott land she heard a thump behind her. Turning there was Scott looking slightly haggard. He was bleeding from a cut on his forehead.

"Scotty? You in there? It's your cousin Buffy."

Scott face had a small look of recognition before firing at Buffy. She dodged the beams but they were coming really close. She noticed he wasn't using his full force like with Jean. A beam hit Buffy in the stomach and she flew against the wall. She was lying there as he approached trying to catch her breath. Scott was about to fire at her again when an exploding card that sent him to the ground hit him.

"Remy!"

"You alright mon amour?"

"I'm okay. Thanks. Give me a hand."

Remy took the power out of the card and put it away. He helped Buffy up. He took a look at the red welt across her stomach.

"It's alright. Stay here with Scott. I'm going to check on Jean."

Buffy gave Remy a quick kiss on his cheek before going to check on Jean. By the time Buffy reached her Jean was starting to come around. The sound of running footsteps told her that Scott was all right. Scott knelt down beside Jean not taking any notice of Buffy.

"Jean, no, no, no. It's okay. It's okay. It's me."

"Scott." Jean spoke barely above a whisper sounding incredible tired.

"I'm so sorry." The two embraced and Buffy had to smile.

"I thought I lost you," said Jean. He kissed her.

"I'm so sorry. I could see you, but I couldn't stop myself. I tried. I'm sorry."

"I love you so much."

"I love you."

"Not that I want to interrupt this, but how about a hello for your favorite cousin."

Scott turned to look at who spoke and as if noticing her for the first time. He immediately embraced Buffy.

"Buffy! Where have you've been? Everyone has been so worried about you?"

"It's a long story better left for the trip home. We need to catch up with Mystique and Magneto."

"Something's wrong." Jean announced to everyone. "We need to hurry."

Jean tried to stand up, but would have fallen if not for Scott and Remy.

"Come on Remy. We'll go ahead of you. You can catch up when you can."

Buffy and Remy took off in a run. They hadn't gotten far when they both clutched their heads and cried out in pain. They fell to their knees. Buffy was rapidly changing shape and form. She felt a pair of strong arms embrace her tightly. Buffy hands held on to his arms tightly as the pain in her head continued. As suddenly as it had began it stopped.

"You alright?" Buffy asked softly.

"Remy's fine cher. You okay?"

"Besides having the world's worst migraine right now, I'm cool. Come on; let's find the chamber. Something tell me Magneto and mother have something planned."

Remy nodded as he got up and turned to once again help Buffy up. She enjoyed the feeling of his touch.

* * *

Meanwhile Logan, after fighting with Stryker's lackey, began following Stryker's scent. He caught up with him outside unhooking the chains to his plane. Logan slugs Stryker across the face, and jacks him against the nose of the plane before hitting him hard in the forbidden zone. Stryker lets out an excruciating scream of pain.

"How does it feel bub?"

"Why did you come back?" Stryker asked between gasp.

"You cut me open. You took my life!"

"You make it sound as if I stole something from you. As I recall, it was you who volunteered for the procedure."

"What about my daughter? She didn't volunteer for anything. You took away three years of her life. Putting her through hell with your experiments and test."

"Your daughter was a continuation of your own volunteering."

"You bastard! Who am I?"

"You…are just a failed experiment." Stryker cries out in pain as Wolverine digs his claws into him. "If you really knew about your past…what kind of person you were…the work we did together-People don't change, Wolverine. You were an animal then. You're an animal now. I just gave you claws."

"What about my daughter? Is she a failed experiment?"

"Actually, she's a work in progress, an on-going experiment that has been going on for eighteen years. Before she was even born we were working on ways to make her the ultimate weapon. A little more time and some more treatments she would have succumb to my control. She's my best work yet, and she hasn't even reached her full potential."

Stryker was practically bragging and Wolverine wanted more than anything to shove his claws through the man's cold heart. A distant blaring noise caught his attention and he turned his head toward it.

"What the hell is that? What is that?"

"The dam's ruptured. It's gonna flood water onto the spillway. It's trying to relieve the pressure. It's too late. In a few minutes we'll all be underwater. Come with me, and I tell you everything you want to know. You can't help your friends. They're as good as dead. You're a survivor, just like your daughter, always have been. We'll pick her up once the place floods. Wolverine."

"Oh, I thought I was just an animal…with claws." Wolverine edged his claws slowly toward Stryker's face. "If we die, you die."

Wolverine told him as he quickly pulls the claws out before chaining him to the wheel of the plane. Then he runs quickly back toward the dam.

"There are no exits that way Wolverine!" Stryker says to Wolverine's fleeing back.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. A Daughter's Love

**NOTES**: If anybody knows where I can find a script of the cartoon version Reunion. I have an idea for it.

I've caught up with myself in my writing so everything after this will be written as I go. So I will update as soon as I can.

Let me say THANK YOU to: **Sean Malloy-1, shelli, Silver Warrior, Naurolim, Ckk, Red Snake, Catlimere, Water Angel1, Miz, manticore-gurl071134, charmedfanatic3000, and Crystal Cheyenne**.

**Miz**: I hope this will clear up the cousin comment.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Remy and Buffy were not too far away when they ran into Mystique. Her mother was glad to see her and tried to persuade her to come with her.

"I can't. Not without dad and the others. So why don't you tell me what you and Magneto did?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about. Please. Please come with me."

"You know I can't. I hope for the sake of any future relations that you didn't do anything stupid." Buffy said as she and Remy started toward the door.

"Buffy wait!" Buffy turned to look at her mother. "I really do love you."

Buffy nodded grabbing Remy's hand and began running. They reached the door that Cerebo was behind at the same time Storm and the children did.

"You two alright?"

"We're fine. Magneto and mother have already been here. Their scents are all over this place." Buffy said sniffing. Seconds later Scott and Jean joined them.

"Jean. Are you okay?" Storm asked upon seeing her being supported by Scott.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"What's happening? Buffy said Mystique and Magneto have already been here."

"Professor's still in there…with another mutant. He's trapped in some kind of illusion.

Magneto's reversed Cerebro. It's not targeting mutants anymore."

"Who is it targeting?" Buffy asked Jean fearing the answer.

"Everyone else."

"Damn! That bastard started this and my mother is helping Magneto to try and finish it. I think I can stop this but we need to get inside now."

"Everybody stand back," Scott ordered.

"Scott, no. His mind is connected to Cerebro. Opening the doors…could kill him and everyone his mind is linked to," said Jean.

"Wait. Kurt, I need you to take me inside." Storm told him.

"I'm going with you as a backup plan." Buffy nodded her head yes to Storm.

"Buffy? Storm? Who is this guy? Who are you?"

Scott asked them. Kurt opened his mouth to speak. Buffy cut him off.

"Save it for later Kurt. We need to get inside there now."

"Short story. He a teleporter." Storm told Scott as she turned toward Kurt.

"I told you. If I can't see where I'm going-"

"Buffy and I have faith in you."

Those words struck a note with him, and that these two people who barely knew him trusted him that much said a lot. Buffy shifted into Stryker's body. She and Storm each took a hand. Jean moved to look at their faces.

"Don't believe anything you see in there."

* * *

With that they all prepared themselves. Kurt began praying. Storm clenched her eyes shut, and Buffy kept her eyes open. In a poof they were inside the room. To the naked eye the room seemed to be empty except for the little girl standing on the platform. Buffy as Stryker stepped forward.

"There's been a change of plan Jason. I want you stop. Our friends are being hurt."

The little girl looked at her weirdly.

"You're not him."

"You're right and I don't ever want to be that bastard. Storm, now!"

Buffy said as her shaped changed back and she moved toward Kurt. As the air around them grew colder Buffy changed in to a big grizzly bear and wrapped herself around Kurt to keep him from freezing.

"What are you doing?" The little girl asked. "Stop it!

Kurt was glad for the warmth Buffy was providing him with her fur coat. It was extremely difficult for Jason to keep his hold on the Professors mind, and soon the professor was free. When the cold had stopped Buffy shifted back to normal. She had barely finished when Kurt grabbed her and Storm. When Kurt released her she felt herself begin to fall.

"Whoa there Chere. Remy's got you." Buffy felt his arms around her waist.

"I'm just a bit dizzy. I'll be okay in a moment."

"We don't have a moment mon amour." He said as he lifted her in his arms and began to run. "This place is coming down."

"We have to get out through the spillway. Storm said as she and Kurt supported the professor. They ran for a little bit before Buffy began to struggle.

"Put me down Remy! I have to find dad."

_Dad? Hank was here?_ Scott thought upon hearing Buffy. They were about to go through the doors when they started to close.

"You don't want to go that way. Trust me."

"Dad!" Buffy said as Remy put her down. She ran to her dad giving him a hug. Scott was giving her an odd look. "You're alright."

_Buffy is calling Logan dad?_ Scott knew he was going to have to have a long talk with his cousin.

"We all won't be alright if we don't get out of here before the water rises."

To prove his point some water sprayed out of the doors as they finished closing. Logan grabbed his daughter's hand and motioned the others toward the exit.

* * *

Storm and Kurt carrying the Professor were the first to make out in to the snow. The children followed in their nightclothes shivering as the snow touched their bare feet. One of them slipped falling to the ground, and Logan immediately picked him up. They made it to the spot where the helicopter should have been.

"The helicopter was right here!" Logan told them.

"_She really left us here to die."_ Buffy mumbled.

Logan had saw the hurt on his daughter's face and wanted to hurt Mystique for putting it there. The look was suddenly squashed with determination. Everyone looked around unsure of where to go or what to do. The sound of the Blackbird's engine startled everyone as they saw it appear above them. As the plane literally collided with the snow they all began running for it. Kurt teleported the Professor on to the plane. Buffy was about to follow them when she noticed her father heading toward the woods. She and Remy ran to catch up with them and found Stryker chained to the dam wall.

"Who has the answers Wolverine? Those people? That creature in your arms? Huh?"

Logan handed the boy to Remy as he went for the dog tag around his neck. He yanked it off and threw it at Stryker. He took Buffy's hand.

"We'll take our chances with them."

Logan said nodding his head toward Remy and the boy. Buffy nodded smiling. They turned and walked away.

"One day someone will finish what I've started, Wolverine. One day!" Buffy laughed as the child stuck his blue tongue at the man.

The dam had

* * *

finally broken and the water was rushing toward them. No one had saw Jean as she snuck out of the plane. She was using her powers to keep the water back and get the plane in the air. Professor Xavier was the first to notice her absence. Buffy held on to her father's arm tightly as she watched the scene happen. Once Jean had the plane in the air she let the water consume her.

"She's gone." Logan was the first to speak. "She's gone."

"Don't you say that!" Scott yelled as he came at Logan. "We gotta go back."

"She's gone."

"No! No."

Scott said in a teary voice. Buffy moved to take Scott in to her arms. He collapsed in her arms sobbing. She lowered them to the floor. She just held him as he mourned. The majority of the plane had left them alone to talk. Scott's tears had finally stopped, but he was still whimpering.

"It'll be alright Scott. Jean saved all our lives. She knew we would never have gotten out in time. She's a hero, and I know that it feels like you've lost your world, but it will get better. Jean loved you very much Scott always remember that. Never forget that she will always be with you in here and in there."

Buffy said pointing to his heart and his head. She hugged Scott tighter and he finally looked up at her with soggy expression.

"When did my little cousin grow up and become an adult?"

"I haven't been a child in three years Scott. I had to grow up pretty fast." Scott's expression changed to a somewhat confused one. "I tell you about it once things have settled down a little more. We'll have plenty of time because I'm not going anywhere."

"You really have grown up. Thank you Buffy."

"For what?"

"For just being you, and I have so much I want to ask you. But not now."

That was how the two of them sat for the rest of the trip back to the school.

* * *

The mansion had been a mess. Many of the windows had been broken and doors needed to be replaced. Buffy had taken a break from the repairs and began walking around the grounds. She had been wandering aimlessly and soon found herself at the grave they had placed for Jean. It had been five days since she had given her life to save theirs.

"Would you like some company?" Buffy turned to see Scott. She hadn't noticed him standing there. "What brings you out here Buffy?"

"My legs." Buffy said with a slight smile before returning to her broody state. She was sure Scott was rolling his eyes behind his red cortex glasses. "I don't know. I just started walking and this is where I ended up. You?"

"I feel closer to Jean here. It was one of her favorite spots to come to be alone." Scott took a good look at Buffy sad and moody face. "You look like your puppy just got ran over. Want to talk about it?"

"I guess the past week has finally caught up with me. I got to thinking about a lot of things."

"You know you can tell me anything. Why don't you start by telling me why you're calling Logan dad?"

"It's quite a long story. You sure you got the time?"

"All the time in the word."

The two took a seat underneath a tree. Buffy began telling Scott about how they invaded her home and how she ended up in the lab. She told him about how she escaped and how her father, Storm, and Gambit had saved her and brought her to the school. She grew quiet and began fidgeting with her hands. Scott placed his hands over Buffy's. She met his eyes.

"This doesn't change anything between us Buffy. You will always be my little cousin whether we're related or not. You always be my little cousin who followed me everywhere I went, played house with, and went swimming with during the summer."

"I was hoping you would say that." She said as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you Scotty."

"I love you too Buffy." He kissed her forehead. The two sat in each other's embrace drawing comfort off of each other. "So, what else is on your mind?"

"She left me. I thought she loved me, and yet she ran with Magneto and John in the helicopter leaving us to die. She told me that she loved me, but did she really?"

"Yes, I do."

Mystique said as she came from within the trees. Buffy and Scott stood up. Scott stood in front of Buffy as if to protect her.

"Mystique! How did you get on the grounds?" Scott said preparing to lift his shades off to blast her.

"Your security hasn't been too hard to bypass. You would think the dear Professor would have upgraded by now. Now move out of the way Cyclops. I want to talk to my daughter."

"Anything you have to say to her you can say from there."

"It's alright Scott. I'll talk to her. What do you want my help to try and destroy humanity again? I can't believe you assisted in trying to destroy the woman who raised me. If it weren't for humans I wouldn't be here. So just what gives you the right? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm your mother and I will not be talk to like that! I did what I thought was best to ensure that you could live your life without fear."

"You did this for me? Bull! This was planned long before you knew I was your daughter. I can't deal with you right now. Get off this property!" Buffy took Scott's arm and began walking away.

"Elizabeth, please. Don't leave it like this. I love you and I want to make this work."

Mystique said touching her shoulder.

_"And why should I believe you?"_ Buffy said softly. "Please leave."

"Please Buffy, give me a chance."

"She did and you blew it. Slim take Buffy back to the mansion."

Logan said as he approached the clearing. He had heard the majority of the conversation, and even if he hadn't the look on his daughter's face was enough to tell him. She looked as if she was fighting to hold back the tears. Scott nodded and began ushering Buffy back to the mansion. When Logan was sure that they were far enough away he glared at Mystique.

"You will leave her alone! Don't come near her unless she asks you too. You have hurt her in a way that only a parent could. She has been through so much and now you're trying to destroy her completely with your selfish act. She's the only reason I don't kill you where you stand. Now leave!"

Logan watched as Mystique turned and quickly left the way she had come. When he was sure that she was gone he ran to check on his daughter. He found them sitting on the steps in front of the mansion. Scott was sitting behind her with his arms around her.

"You okay?" He asked taking a seat beside her.

"Yeah. I want to believe her, but I don't know that I can after what she tried to do. Dad, I was hoping that maybe you, Scott, and I could go to LA and see mom. I haven't seen her in three years, but you don't have to go if it would make you uncomfortable. Scott-" Buffy was babbling. Logan placed a finger on her lips.

"There is nothing more I would rather do. I've missed seventeen years of your life. I want to be there for the rest."

"Good. I'll go make the arrangements."

Scott said as he gave her one last hug before getting up and heading inside. Buffy adjusted her position to lean on her dad. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks. I think this will be good for Scott. He needs to get away for a bit." Buffy paused for a bit. "He was wrong you know?"

"Who was wrong and about what?" Logan asked.

"Stryker. He called you an animal when we were in the hall by the secret passage right when I entered. You're no animal. You're a loving human being who took a complete stranger and made her feel loved and safe in a world where she had given up on ever feeling like that again. I was dropped on you like a bomb and you have done nothing, but show me how much you love me. You just accepted me into your life as if I had always been a part of it. You could have rejected me, denied me, sent me packing, but you didn't. I finally know what it feels like to have a father who really cares about me. Thank you for being you."

She hugged him tightly again and then kissed his cheek.

"I'm cold and hungry. I'll see you inside."

Logan nodded slowly. He watched her go in, his mind still reeling from her words. He had no idea that he had made such an impact on her life already. Smiling he stood up and followed her into the house.

* * *

**Sean Malloy-1**: I tried to keep Jean alive but it just didn't work with where I wanted this story to go.

From this point on when Buffy is talking about Joyce she'll call her mom. When she is referring to Mystique she say Mother.

**Please Review!**


	8. Inner Beast

SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. REAL LIFE GOT IN THE WAY.

THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED. THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME.

AS I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUFFY WILL REFER TO JOYCE AS MOM, AND MYSTIQUE AS MOTHER.

THE FIRST LETTER OF EACH NEW PARAGRAPH IS IN BOLD BECAUSE SOMETHING IS UP WITH WHEN IT COMES TO FORMAT.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**B**uffy saw her father enter the dinner hall and smiled. She was sitting next to Remy and across from Rogue. Beside Rogue sat Bobby. The four were laughing when a red headed girl and a dark hair boy approached them.

"Hey Willow. Hey Xander. Have you two met Buffy?" Rogue asked them.

"Not officially. She saved our lives last week. We wanted to thank you." Xander told her.

"I'm just glad you guys weren't hurt. Would you like to join us?" Buffy offered and the two took a seat. "I'm Buffy Logan by the way."

"I'm Willow Rosenburg."

"And, I'm Xander Harris."

"It's nice to meet you both. So what's your mutations?"

"I can shake the earth, make the ground move. You remember that cartoon Captain Planet and the Planteers? I'm like that guy only without the fashion accessory. Will, can you pass me the salt please?"

"Sure." Willow looked down at where the salt was and lifted it toward Xander. Right as it reached him it dropped. "I'm still working on control. What about you Buffy?"

"Yeah we know you can fight, but what's your mutant ability?"

"Well, I got quite a few since both my parents are mutants. I have enhanced senses which I get from my father, and this." Buffy shifted into an exact duplicate of Remy. "Will the real Remy Lebeau please stand up?"

Buffy said with an exact accent to the one Remy uses. After a few seconds she tried to shift back to her normal form but her body began changing rapidly. Her eyes were cloudy looking and the claws popped out. The people around her jumped back a couple shrieked. She growled as she jumped up on the table. Her head turned wildly as she decided whether the people around her are hostile predators. She swung wildly at anything that dared to come near her. Buffy began running on the table suddenly feeling the need to be free. She ran from the cafeteria knocking down anyone who was in her way.

* * *

**A**t the first scream Logan and Scott turned their heads toward the commotion. Logan instantly spotted his daughter and knew that she had lost control of the animal that been trying to get out for so long. He saw several students barely get out of her way. He knew he had to do something before she hurt someone. In the foyer was where they met up. She turned and moved with a body language that said kill. Buffy went on the offense while Logan went on defense. She attacked her claws heading for his chest. Logan blocked her attack, and she followed up with a kick. Logan had felt that one, but continued to block her attacks. Buffy never saw it coming as all her attention was focused on Logan. She fell to the ground unconscious. A dart was sticking out of her back. The newly arrived Dr. Henry "The Beast" McCoy was standing behind her holding a tranquilizer gun. The blue furred man moved to check her pulse.

"We need to get her down to the lab before she wakes. I do not know how long the sedative will last for."

Logan picked up his daughter and followed the new doctor to the lab. Scott and Remy were following behind them. When they made it to the lab Logan laid Buffy on the table. The restraints were just secured around her arms when she awoke. She pulled hard against her restraints trying to get free. Logan noticed the change instantly. Instead of rage and anger, her eyes were showing fear.

"Get them off of me. Let me go please. Please, don't hurt me. Get them off! Get them off! Please let me go."

The terrified look on her face and the desperation in her voice broke Logan's heart. He and Scott immediately began loosening her straps. Neither bothered to look up when the door opened admitting Professor Xavier. When the last of her straps were undone she jumped off the table and ran into a darkened corner of the lab. Logan and the others followed her with their eyes. Buffy was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms were hugging them. Logan began to approach her.

"Stay away from me. I won't get back on that table. You won't hurt me again. Leave me alone." Buffy began rocking back and forth. "Don't come any closer!"

Logan looked at the other unsure of what to do. He turned back around to see his daughter's head drop slowly toward her knees.

"She's alright Logan. I just told her mind to sleep. She'll be out for hours."

Logan nodded and moved to pick Buffy up. As he lifted her up her head rested upon his chest, and he placed her back on bed.

* * *

**L**ogan and Scott were pacing the room nervously while Remy sat in a chair beside the bed holding her hand. It had been several hours since McCoy had checked on Buffy. After her episode he made sure that she was hooked up to a machine that would closely monitor her. McCoy's lab door opened and everyone looked toward him.

"How is she?" "Can you help her?" Logan and Scott asked at the same time.

"Yes, but I think we're going to need the Professor down here. We're going to need him for the second part. The blood samples I took from Buffy had an unknown compound in it that unless you're specifically looking for it will go undetected. It was designed to look like a red blood cell. The scan I did show's that over seventy-five percent of her blood is still filled with this compound. I believe it's designed to make her feel more aggressive. While at the same time produce images of fear to make her mind weak. I believe it's activated when her emotional state reaches a peak setting off something in her mind. I anticipate that this will begin cleansing her body of the compound."

Dr. McCoy took his compound and injected it into her arm. Buffy grunted slightly, but remained asleep.

"The computer scans I did of her brainwaves are quite dissimilar from the ones I did when I first arrived a week ago. Look at the difference."

He showed the three of them the different scans he had taken. The first scan was from when he first arrived. The second was from when the panic attack started. They were all looking at the scans when the Xavier entered.

"I'll see what I can do about her mental state. I suggest you replace the restraints on her. She may become violent."

With a bit of reluctance Scott and Logan began reapplying the straps.

* * *

**P**rofessor Charles Xavier took a deep breath as he prepared to enter Buffy's mind. He closed his eyes and began concentrating. Upon entering her mind he instantly felt the overwhelming presence of the beast that had taken over. There was a very small amount of the fear that had shown itself before. There was no sign of the Buffy that he had come to know the past week. Moving with great caution he hoped to delay any conflict with the beast as long as possible. He found himself amazed at the mental walls she had formed. It took a great deal of his power to get past her barriers. The process was tedious and he knew that the beast could detect him at any moment. Upon getting through another barrier he saw Buffy chained to a wall and the beast loomed over her. He moved to get a closer view but received a shock upon touching the invisible wall that separated them. He already knew that this last barrier would be the strongest.

"Buffy! You have to fight it. The beast is a part of you. You have to come to terms with the fact that it will always be a part of you, but not the part that is going to be in control of what you do." Buffy's head slowly looked up and toward the Professor. "This is your mind Buffy. You control what happens."

"I can't. He's too strong."

"No, he's not. He just seems stronger due to the chemicals Hank found in you. This is all part of Stryker's plan to turn you against your father. Don't let him win!"

Xavier saw the look that was forming on Buffy's face, and knew that his speech had worked. She had closed her eyes as if to gather her strength and soon he saw that she was free of her chains.

"This is my mind! You have no control over me!" Buffy roared at the beast. The beast roared and moved to attack her but found it couldn't move. "You are a part of me that I embrace."

Buffy moved and hugged the beast tightly until it disappeared. She turned toward the Professor.

"Are you ready to go home now? You've got a lot people who are worried about you."

Buffy nodded and the Professor offered her his hand.

"We've got one more thing we need to take care of before we return."

Buffy nodded knowing that the Professor meant the brainwashing command to kill her father that Stryker was trying to implement. She realized that she had come very close.

* * *

**B**uffy was now lying in the lab waiting for McCoy to give her an alls clear. Her system was still showing signs of the chemical Stryker was injecting into her. After reassuring her father and Scott that she was fine she made them leave to sleep in their own beds. Remy had been forced out by Beast as he claimed she needed rest. Now she laid there unable to sleep. The door slowly opened and Buffy thought it might be Hank coming back to take more blood. It actually turned out to be Bobby, Rogue, Willow, and Xander.

"What are you guys doing here? Does McCoy know your here?"

"We came to see how you were doing," said Willow.

"Yeah we waited for the Doc to leave. Remy told us he wasn't letting you have any more visitors," replied Xander.

"So how are ya doing?" Marie asked.

"Better. That bastard Stryker had been pumping me with some kind of chemical to make me more aggressive so that my wild side would come out more easily. Professor Xavier helped me to get control over my inner beast. Once the chemicals are out of my system I'll have better control."

"So when do you think you're gonna be sprung?" Rogue asked.

"Tomorrow, I hope. Scott and dad are taking me to see mom the day after."

The door to the lab opened again making the teens jump slightly, but they relaxed upon seeing Remy entering carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"For you mi amour." Remy handed Buffy the flowers.

"They're beautiful Remy. Where did you get them? You've only left out of here an hour ago."

"A man can do a lot in an hour."

"We're going to head out before we get caught. We'll see you around Buffy."

Willow said as she and the others headed toward the door. Buffy moved over so he could sit on the bed beside her. She instantly snuggled closer to him.

"Remy, I was hoping that maybe you could go with us."

"Are sure? What would your Pere and Scott say?"

"I already asked them. They said it was all right with them. Will you come?"

"If that's what you want." Buffy smiled and rested her head on Remy's chest.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Anything for you Chere."

Gambit told her as they both settled in for the night. Both content to bring comfort to each other.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Carnival

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. THEY MEAN A LOT**

**I'M GIVING A BIG THANKS TO**

**Chrios**

**MIZ**

**COLD FANG**

**manticore-gurl071134**

**Catlimere**

**charmedfanatic3000**

**SM**

**rogue**

**Cutiepie**

**APPLEOFBLOOD**: I know Logan isn't his last name but until Logan knows his name Buffy will take it as a last name.

**Cutiepie:** The extra spaces were not my idea. So I'm not sure how to fix it.

**ROGUE**: Angel will not be making an appearance in this story but possibly in the sequel.

* * *

**J**oyce Summers was in her kitchen baking. She was baking chocolate chip cookies. She always made them when she was missing Buffy, and today she was really missing her. Her fiancée Rupert Giles reached for a cookie and Joyce smacked his hand.

"Those are for tonight."

"Yes dear."

He said with a smile. When Joyce turned to take the next batch out Rupert snagged a couple and ran for the living room. Joyce smiled as she watched her husband to be taking two cookies out of the corner of her eye. She set the cookies on the stove just as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Joyce, honey, it's someone to see you."

Joyce had no idea who could be here to see her. Upon entering the foyer her eyes lit up with excitement upon seeing her nephew.

"Scott! What a pleasant surprise." She gave her nephew a hug.

"It's good to see you to Aunt Joyce, but I'm not the surprise. She is." Scott opened the door to reveal Buffy.

"Hi Mom."

Joyce couldn't believe her eyes. Her missing daughter was standing in front of her. The world around her began to spin as she heard someone call her name.

"Mom!" Buffy cried out as her mom passed out.

Scott was the closest one to Joyce and caught her before she hit the ground. He quickly took her into the living room and laid her on the couch. Logan and Remy had followed Buffy in upon hearing her cry of distress. Rupert was now looking over Joyce.

"She'll be alright in a moment. If one of you could go upstairs to the bathroom, there is a first aid kit underneath the sink with some smelling salt in it."

"I'll get it."

Buffy said shooting up the stairs. She returned seconds later. Rupert took the smelling salt out and waved it under Joyce's nose. After a few passes Joyce's hand came up to push the obnoxious smell away.

"Mom? Don't go back to sleep." Joyce's eyes slowly began to open.

"Buffy? Buffy? Is it really you?" Joyce sat up and moved a shaky hand toward her daughter's face.

"Yeah mom. It's me."

"My baby. My baby's back." She cried as she began hugging Buffy tightly and kissing her forehead. "I love you. I've missed you so much. I never gave up that I would see you again. I left your room exactly the way you left it. You look so grown up. Where did my baby go?"

Happy tears were now flowing down her cheek as she hugs her daughter tight once again. A blue handkerchief was handed to Joyce.

"Thank you Rupert. Buffy, I want you to meet someone who has become very special in my life. This is my fiancée Rupert Giles. Rupert, this is my daughter Buffy."

"It's nice to finally meet you Buffy. Joyce has told me all about you."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Giles." Buffy said shaking his hand.

"Please call me Rupert or just Giles."

"Okay. I'm glad mom had someone to talk to so she wouldn't be lonely." Buffy motioned to the two strangers behind her. "Mom, Giles, I would like you to meet Remy LeBeau, and my father Logan."

"So you know?" Joyce said softly. "I'm sorry Buffy. I was going to tell you, but it never seemed like the right time."

"It's okay Mom. I'm not upset. It shows me what a big heart you have to take in a baby you knew nothing about. You never treated me any differently. You treated me as if I was your own." She saw her mother begin to open her mouth. "Let me finish first. You will always be my mom just as Scott will always be my cousin. I love you mom."

"I love you too Buffy."

* * *

**J**oyce was thrilled to have Buffy back home again. Immediately she began preparations for dinner. Joyce had showed the group where they could rest up. Having only one extra room, and a roll out cot that left someone sleeping on the couch. Remy being the youngest ended up there. Buffy had taken her father and Remy on a tour through the house. Everything was just as she remembered it. After the tour Buffy went up to her room. That was where Remy found her an hour later, snuggled up with a pink stuffed pig, fast asleep on the bed. He stood for several moments watching her sleep. She looked so much younger and innocent. He moved toward the bed and sat down. Feeling the slight movement in the mattress Buffy opened her eyes sleepily and smiled up at him.

"Hey." She said as still clutched her stuffed pig Mr. Gordo.

"Hey yourself. Your Maman has cooked up all your favorites. Dinner be ready in a few minutes."

"Good. I'm starved." She sat up and stretched her arms. Buffy watched as a smile appeared on his face. "What?"

"Remy just thinking how cute you look with your little friend there."

"I missed having Mr. Gordo. When I was younger he was really good at keeping the bad things away. You mentioned dinner? Will you escort me kind sir?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Remy told her as he offered her his hand. He pulled her up and their bodies were mere inches apart. Their eyes met and the kiss that followed was almost instant. The lips brushed lightly before connecting more firmly. When they broke apart Buffy was being supported by Remy as her knees had gone weak.

"Wow. That was wonderful." Remy nodded actually feeling a little breathless himself.

"Buffy! Remy! Dinner's ready!" Scott called to them. Buffy moved back to call out to him.

"Coming!"

Once again Remy offered her his arm. Together they walked downstairs to the dining room. Joyce had just put the last of the dinner on the table and had taken her seat beside Rupert. An empty chair was beside her and another was placed on the other side of her father. Remy escorted her to the chair next to her mom and father, and then took the chair on the other side of Logan. Everyone began filling his or her plate with food. Buffy took a bite out of the lasagna and a look of pure contentment was on her face.

"I've really missed your cooking mom."

"I'm glad you like it Buffy. Tell me where you have been the past three years." Her mom asked between bites.

"It's not really dinner conversation, but if you're sure…" Her voice trailed off at her mom's nod.

Buffy began to explain to her mom, Rupert, Scott, and Remy. Her father and her birth mother were the only ones who knew the whole story.

* * *

**T**he LA night sky was clear and you could see the carnival lights from a great distance. Buffy and Remy were having the time of their lives. She had saw an ad in the paper and showed her mom. Everyone had agreed that the carnival was a good idea especially after seeing how much fun Buffy was having. Remy had shown off his skills and won Buffy a huge teddy bear that was now being carried by Logan. Giles was the one who had suggested the tunnel of love as the next ride. Both Buffy and Joyce jumped at the choice. The two couples got in line and were soon sitting. Giles and Joyce were in one compartment. Remy and Buffy were in the one behind them. She snuggled up close to Remy as the ride began. Her head was resting on his shoulder, tilted up to look into his captivating red on black eyes. Their lips moved slowly closer together and soon their lips were touching. Buffy loved the feel of his lips against hers and had wanted him to kiss her again since that night in her bedroom. Remy too had wanted to kiss her again but certain circumstances had prevented it. Now they both took pleasure in each other's kisses as the ride moved slowly along. After about three kisses they broke apart and just held each other tightly. Neither spoke not wanting to break the serene atmosphere. The two kissed one more time before the ride was over. The two got off the ride holding hands and soon caught up with her mother and Giles. The quartet saw Logan and Scott sitting nearby on a park bench. Logan growled slightly at Remy upon seeing his slightly flushed face and smelling the heat he had for his daughter.

"Anybody up for some food? I'm starving." Scott asked.

"I'm gamed. I feel like I could eat a horse," said Buffy. "Let's get some corndogs, pizzas, and some hot dogs." Everyone looked at Buffy with amazement. "What? I told you I'm hungry."

Her stomach growled to emphasis her point and she looked sheepish while the others laughed.

"Come mi amour. Remy will buy you whatever you want."

Scott and Remy had gone to get the food for everyone. They hadn't been gone long when the ground beneath them began to shake.

"Earthquake!" Giles cried out.

Buffy, Logan, Joyce, and Giles were thrown to the ground. All around them things began to fall. Buffy saw that an opening had separated Giles and her mom. A tree that was nearby up rooted and began falling toward Joyce.

"Mom!"

Buffy screamed as she tried to get up. Her eyes widen when she caught sight of the blue figure pushing her mom out of the way.

"Mother!"

The ground finally stopped shaking and Buffy immediately ran over toward the fallen tree. Rupert was right behind her. Buffy grunted as she used her strength to move the heavy tree. Once the tree was off Mystique, Buffy immediately began to check on her mother. Buffy carefully turned her mother over and could see that she was in considerable pain.

_"See. I do love you. I saved her for you. I love you."_ Her voice barely above a whisper.

"I love you too mother. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I want you in my life. You've got to be okay." Buffy said as she stroked Mystique's hair.

_"Not your fault. Mine."_ Mystique said before passing out.

"Buffy, she needs to go to the hospital."

Buffy heard Scott say not sure of when he and Remy had returned.

* * *

**HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THAT CHAPTER. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. The End

Here is the final part to the story. I'm sorry I hadn't finished it sooner but I had a severe case of Writer's block with the ending. Thanks to all those who reviewed.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"**W**hat hospital do you think will take her looking like that? Mother? Can you hear me?"

Buffy received no response. Mystique hadn't bothered to change herself into something more human. She had come out of nowhere to save her mom's life. Hearing the sound of sirens Buffy took hold of her mother's hand.

"Mother please wake up! Mother!" Still her mother was unresponsive. Buffy had her eyes shut and was clutching her mother's hand tightly as if willing her to change. It was Remy who first noticed the change.

"Mon Dieu!"

The contact between Buffy and Mystique was somehow enough to get Mystique change started. Her features began to change. Mere minutes later, they were looking at a duplicate of Buffy but only an older version. An Ambulance siren was heading their way. Buffy opened her eyes to see an older version of herself.

"Help is coming Mother." Buffy told her mother as the ambulance stopped and the Paramedics came over with their equipment.

"Help her please." Buffy said in a teary voice.

She didn't know when she had begun crying. She felt someone pull her away and looked up to see her father.

"They need to do their job and you would just be in the way."

Buffy nodded as her father hugged her tightly. The paramedics got her stabilized and onto the stretcher and began to load her up.

"Two of you can ride with us the rest of you can meet us at Community General." The medic told them.

"I'm going!" Buffy told them. Her father released her.

"Remy go with her. Scott and I will be there as soon as we drop Joyce and Rupert off."

Remy nodded and moved to join Buffy in the Ambulance.

**B**uffy, Remy, Scott and Logan sat in the waiting room anxiou

* * *

sly awaiting word. The Ambulance had brought her mother in over two hours ago. Just when Buffy thought she would start pacing again an older doctor with gray hair approached them.

"I'm Dr. Mark Sloan. You're here for Ms. Darkholm?"

"Yes. I'm her daughter. How is she Doc?" "The next few days will be critical for her. She's lost a lot of blood and she has a lot of internal damage."

"Can we see her?" Buffy asked.

"Yes but only two of you at a time and not for very long. I'll show you the way."

Dr. Sloan took Buffy and Logan to Mystique's room. He left them alone so that they could visit. Buffy gasped seeing her mother covered in bandages. Buffy felt the tears well up in her eyes as she took a seat beside the bed. She took her mother's hand. She felt her father's hands on her shoulder. He gripped them in support and Buffy gave him a small smile before breaking down. Logan moved around front a knelt before his daughter taking her in his arms and held her as she cried.

"It's all my fault!" She sobbed.

"No it isn't. Mystique made her choices. She knew what she was doing. She's going to be just fine. You have to believe that. Mystique is going to be fine. Did I ever tell you about how I first met your mother?"

Buffy shook her head no as she sniffled trying to get her tears under control her father proceeded to tell her about how he had first met Xavier and Scott. Buffy chuckled when her father told her he had set off the metal detectors on the Statue of Liberty. He proceeded by telling her about the fight scene.

"She was pretending to be Storm and I could tell by her scent she wasn't. I took her totally by surprise when I stabbed her with my claws. By all rights she should have been dead but she survived and she will survive this." Logan said as he rubbed her back.

* * *

**D**octor Mark Sloan looked into the room of his newest patient to see her daughter slumped over with her head on the bed fast asleep. Mark had made an exception about letting Buffy stay with her mother. He could see in her eyes that she needed to be here when her mother woke up. He smiled gently at how nice the scene looked. It made him think of his own children. Grabbing a blanket he draped it over her shoulder. She stirred and sleepily looked around not remembering where she was. When she saw Doctor Sloan it all came rushing back to her.

"How is she doc?"

"Her vitals sign are slowly getting stronger but she's not out of the woods yet."

"But she's definitely improving right?"

"Yes." Mark told her and was glad to see a bit of a twinkle in her eye. "You look like you could use something to eat. Join me for breakfast in the cafeteria. My treat."

Buffy was hungry but she really needed to stay with her mother. She didn't want her mother waking up alone. Mark seeing the indecision in her eyes made a new offer.

"How about I bring breakfast here?"

"That would be nice. Thank you Doctor Sloan." Doctor Sloan left and Buffy clutched the blanket around her as she checked on mother. She moved a stray hair that had fallen into her mother's face.

"I'm sorry mom. I want you in my life. Do you hear me? I want you in my life." She held her mother's hand tightly A few minutes later Doctor Sloan returned with breakfast.

* * *

**T**wo day later Mystique still had not wakened up. Dr. Sloan assured her that that was normal with serve cases like this. Buffy still refused to go home even after her mom had talked to her. She kept telling them that she had to be there. Remy would spend his time sitting with Buffy when he was allowed. It was on the third night that Buffy had finally gotten her wish. She had been fast asleep in the chair when she felt the gentle squeeze of a hand. It was enough to wake Buffy up and she looked up hopefully into the eyes of her mother.

"You're here." Her mother spoke softly.

"I am. I'm sorry mother. I want you in my life. I love you." Buffy said as she broke down crying in relief. Her mother stroked her head.

"I love you too Elizabeth and I want to be in your life. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Buffy wiped her eyes.

"I need to let the doctors know you're awake. I'll be right back."

Buffy quickly let go of her hand and ran out of the room. She returned a minute later with a young blonde looking doctor.

"Mother, this Doctor Travis, he and Doctor Sloan have been taking care of you."

Doctor Travis began checking her vitals.

"She's going to be just fine. She's through the worst of it."

"Thank you." Buffy said happily. "Doctor Sloan will be here in the morning. Why don't the two of you try and get some sleep."

They both nodded and watched Travis leave the room. Mystique patted the spot beside her.

"Come lay down in the bed. You'll be more comfortable and I want you near."

Buffy nodded and moved to the bed. She laid down facing her mother and soon the two fell asleep. That was how Remy, Logan, Scott, Joyce, and Rupert found them when they arrived later that morning.

* * *

**A** week later Mystique was released from the hospital. Mystique had talked with Joyce and thanked her for taking such good care of her daughter. Joyce thanked her for saving her life and for entrusting her with Buffy. Buffy had talked to her mom and told her that she would have to go back with her father so that she could become stronger in using her power. Joyce didn't want to let her daughter go now that she had finally gotten her back.

"You and Giles could move to New York then we could see each other whenever."

Joyce looked to Giles to see what he thought of that. Rupert just shrugged.

"As long as you're happy, I can live anywhere." Rupert told his fiancée.

"Then we have a lot of work to get done before we can move. We need to find a place to live."

So the group began to make arrangements for Joyce and Rupert. Mystique had left a day later telling Buffy she would see her when she returned to New York. That weekend they had all flown back to New York so Joyce and Giles could go apartment hunting. Back at the school Buffy and Remy caught up with Xander, Willow, Bobby, and Rogue. The group spent the day hanging out. Later that night Buffy escaped to her room for some quiet time. She was lying on her bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

She said turning her head to see who was entering. She smiled at seeing her boyfriend enter carrying a single rose.

"For you Chere." Remy said handing her the rose. "A token of my affection that doesn't even come close to your beauty."

"That's so sweet. Thank you Remy. This deserves a very proper reward."

She pulled on to the bed and kissed him thoroughly. To two sat in her room for a long time making out and just being with each other.

* * *

**THE END!**

**I FINALLY FINISHED IT. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
